OPEN THE GATE
|composer= |song number= |starting episode= |ending episode= |previous song=Frozen Soul |next song=Happy Day }} OPEN THE GATE is Lucy's character song from Volume 2, "Lucy&Happy"; it is performed by Aya Hirano. Lyrics Kanji= 開け! 明日のトビラ 未来はまだ 果てしなく遠いけど 運命の鍵はこの手の中に…! 決められてる レールの上 はみ出して歩いた 不安と期待という 足跡残して 見上げた空 白い雲 まっすぐ流れてる 「自分を信じるコト」 それがミチシルベ みんなと逢って 強くなれた気がするよ 一人じゃ叶わない 願いの輝きを探しにゆこう 旅は続いてゆく ひとつひとつ超えながら せつないほど 胸に秘めた 誓いを抱きしめて 開け! 夢のトビラ 目指す場所へ 導いてく紋章(しるし)は 希望を照らした光を放つ 可能\性を束にして 所持(ホルダー)してるから どんなに暗い闇も 立ち向かいゆける つまずいたって 顔をあげた その先に 見慣れた笑顔たち それだけで心は元気になる 想いを重ねたら 怖いものは何もない 同じ奇跡分かち合って つながりだす絆 開け! 時のトビラ 無限の中 駆けめぐる魔法(マジック)で 新たな世界が動きだしてる 星がきらめく頃 そっと綴るストーリー 悲しみにも意味があると 解りはじめてるから 開け! 明日のトビラ 未来はまだ 果てしなく遠いけど 運命の鍵はこの手の中に…! |-| Romaji= Hirake! Ashita no tobira Mirai wa mada Hateshinaku tooi kedo Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...! Kimerareteru Reeru no ue Hamidashite aruita Fuan to kitai to iu Ashiato nokoshite Miageta sora Shiroi kumo Massugu nagareteru "Jibun wo shinjiru koto" Sore ga michishirube Minna to atte Tsuyoku nareta ki ga suru yo Hitori ja kanawanai Negai no kagayaki wo sagashi ni yukou Tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku Hitotsu hitotsu koenagara Setsunai hodo mune ni himeta Chikai wo dakishimete Hirake! Yume no tobira Mezasu basho he Michibiiteku shirushi wa Kibou wo terashita hikari wo hanatsu Kanousei wo tsuka ni shite Horudaa shiteru kara Donna ni kurai yami mo Tachimukai yukeru Tsumazuitatte Kao wo ageta sono saki ni Minareta egaotachi Sore dake de kokoro wa genki ni naru Omoi wo kasanetara Kowai mono wa nanimonai Onaji kiseki wakachiatte Tsunagaridasu kizuna Hirake! Toki no tobira Mugen no naka Kakemeguru majikku de Aratana sekai ga ugokidashiteru Hoshi ga kirameku koro Sotto tsuzuru sutoorii Kanashimi ni mo imi ga aru to Wakarihajimeteru kara Hirake! Ashita no tobira Mirai wa mada Hateshinaku tooi kedo Unmei no kagi wa kono te no naka ni...! |-| English= Open! Door of tomorrow Though the future is far away It's neverending The key to destiny is in my hands...! I was determined I walked along On the edge of the rails Leaving footprints Known as worry and hope I gazed up at the sky The white clouds Flowing straight ahead "I believe in myself" That's my guidepost Meeting with everyone I feel that I've become stronger On my own it hasn't come true I'll go search for the glow of hope My journey continues While I go on, piece by piece There's a pang of sorrow hidden in my chest I'm holding onto my vow Open! Door of dreams To the place I'm aiming for My guiding symbol Emits a light that illuminates hope Since I'm the holder (owner) I bundle up the possibilities I can fight against the darkness No matter how dark I stumbled But then lifted my head To those familiar smiles My heart cheers up by itself If I pile up wishes There's nothing to be afraid of Sharing the same miracle The bonds that tie us together Open! Door of time In infinity A new world comes alive With magic running wild The stars are sparkling time A softly composed story Because I begin to understand That there's even meaning in sorrow Open! Door of tomorrow Though the future is far away It's neverending The key to destiny is in my hands...! Navigation Category:Music